Elisabeta Báthory
; "So this is how it ends. Your beautiful face. How quiet, as if you were asleep. Am I never to see your eyes again? So often, they looked at me with love, and I returned nothing but hatred. I was blinded by my fury that my rejection of you caused. And so, through the years, we battled and fought-and I never guessed that, beneath my rage, I felt a love as strong as yours." - Elisabeth "Els" Angelina Eva Cassandra Báthory Dracul Tepes Is the daughter of Angelique Báthory and a unnamed vampire that died during the First Vampire Slaughter, and was the younger sister to Nathanael and Arunolt who died protecting her from Hunters who had murdered there family. She sot refuge with House Dracul Tepes who were her distant relatives through her father, and she had a close relationship with Athenodora and Camilla. She was arranged to marry the eldest child Artaxerxes and even though the two cared for each other Els loved his younger brother Vlad. She is also the mother of Sargon "Malik". Background Early Life Her father stayed behind during the attack in Bremen to create another opportunity for his direct family to escape during the First Vampire Slaughter. Her mother, Angelique, collapsed and died early on during the escape, while her older two brothers, Nathanael and Arunolt, died protecting her. When she had made her way to the Dracul Tepes family's household When Malik was born, she was on the verge of death. To save him, Elisabeta transfused as much of her blood as possible in order to revive him. An unexpected result was that her power transferred into Malik, saving him from certain death. Elisabeta's love for Malik was so powerful that she specially made a Appearance Elisabeta was well-known for her beautifully long dark brown hair and ocean-blue eyes. Although she appeared innocently kind and loving, Vlad often described her as "poisonous honey"; seemingly sweet, but entirely deadly. Personality When she was young before all he suffering came to haunt her, Elisabeta was a very flirtatious and playful young woman who possessed a wicked streak within her. Which always made her deceased husband Artaxerxes. One of the only ways that people she that side of her still is if taking care of her son Malik whom the love she has for his is one of her most redeemable traits, and later the same love for her grandson Richard. A vindictive and cruel woman who, according to Malik, was made an outcast after supposedly being impregnated by the Vlad (in reality it's Vlad brother and her husband who she was impregnated by). He claims that she went mad while raising him, although the Vlad claimed she was already going slightly mad. These claims of her madness are no exaggeration either, and easily supported by her actions in the series. Although, even though she was clearly a lunatic and obsessed with the destruction of the her foster family, she does genuinely seem to care for her only son, despite her manipulations of him his entire life, and did immediately try to rescue him upon his capture by the hands of Vlad and Portia Tepes. Powers Vampire Powers * Shapeshifting: '''She is not only one of the few who even possess this ability, but is also very skilled shapeshifter and can take the forms of vampires and breathers and can also become invisible. She can even change certain body parts such as extending her arms or bending her sides. * '''Screeching: '''She can emit a piercing sound that can smash glass, shake buildings and bring down vampires. Even Vlad has no idea how she does this. * '''Super Sense: '''She knew Erin was in the room despite looking in another direction. * '''Enhanced Strength: She have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. * Mesmerization: Whoever has Elisabeta's face and eyes in their line if sight and whoever Elisabeta has in his line of sight, she can control by speaking. * Enhanced Durability: Elisabeta physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. * Regenerative Healing: She can heal in a very rapid time. * Immortality: Because Elisabeta is a full Vampire he can not age and is immune to all diseases. * Electricity Generation: '''She showed this when she threw lightning at Portia. * '''Pyrokinesis: '''She was able to inhale fire and blow it out as an attack. * '''Telekinesis: '''She was able to throw a weakened Vlad Dracula backwards. * '''Shapeshifters - can shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to their genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance one's body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or make the body stronger. Users with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. Possessions Relationships Artaxerxes Tepes Vlad Dracula Family Friends Enemies House Dracul Tepes Trivia * Her first name is "Elizabeta" is Romanian, and means "pledged to God." * Although she is a very vindictive and cruel woman, she does care about Malik and tried to save him from Vlad and Ingrid. * She has expressed interest in taxidermy and entomology. She collects preserved skulls and insects. * Even after all she put him through, Malik still calls her mother and appeared to care for her to at least some degree, even to the extent where he tried to free her from the bloodmirror. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:House Báthory Category:Scholomance Category:Villians Category:Shapeshifters